Frustration Fits Best
by Lord-Jubriel
Summary: Hiro show's up on Yuki's doorstep. Telling him that Shuichi isn't happy and that he'd like him to take care of it. How will Yuki be able to handle the unknown reason to Shuichi's sadness?
1. The Problem

_A/n: Hello everyone. This is my first fan-fic that I have ever written. I'm asking you anyone and those who are highly skilled with writing fan-fics, if you could please tell me how to improve my writing. It would be very appreciated and that I do hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of Frustration fits best._

_- Muraki_

_Disclaimer: As for all fan-fics go with having disclaimers. I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are all property of Murakami Maki._

_-_

_How many days, months, and years do I have to spend living in this place called hell? Since I am living with a life-long condition, the blood inside me seems to seep out of my mouth and onto my own hands. It almost looks as if I had killed someone with my bare hands._

_Yet, it's surprising how I've struggled to keep myself in one piece. Tohma was there for me after the accident happened. I drove Yuki to the deep end of the pool and he ended up shot because of him trying to rape me that night. Even though it was the only way to stop him, but it wasn't what I meant to do. _

_I just wish I could say I'm sorry but the images of his devious face haunt me until this day. Reminding me of the day I had first met the "brat." The same pink-haired, pop singer who had fell in love with someone like me._

_-_

_KnockKnock. _The knocking on the door had kicked him out of his dreadful thoughts. He was sitting at his desk, trying to think of what to write but got distracted by the thoughts of his horrible past. Slowly, he rised from his seat and took off his glasses as he set them down on the desk. He walked over to the door of his office, and opened it. He would walk out into the hallway to greet the person who was at his front door.

"Hey Yuki, do you have a minute?"

He had heard a familiar voice. It was that second-rate guitarist who went by the name of Nakano Hiroshi or just plain Hiro, which is what the brat always called him.

"I was working but what do you want?"

"It's about Shuichi. He hasn't been exactly happy. I was wondering if you'd be able to talk to him, and see what the problem was. He has been ignoring me and the others, and I thought it would be a good idea if you talked to him, straighten it up, and get him back onto his feet."

He seemed a little frustrated at Hiro's words. Shuichi was really naive, and simply wouldn't leave him a lone. But now that it's been about seven months into their relationship. It didn't bother him as much, because he would always come home to this energetic pink-haired brat. But he couldn't admit that he did miss him.

"I'll talk to him when he comes home. I promise!"

Hiro nodded, letting out a sigh. He cared about his best friend. Back when they first started Bad Luck, the both of them stuck together.

-

A/n: The fic isn't done but this is what has been writen so far. I will update it with more in it. So, please sit tight. Thank you!

- Muraki


	2. The Solution

_A/n: As promised, I said I'd make chapter 2 and I finally got to it. Hehe, sorry it took a little long but I got it up now. So, I hope you all enjoy it. This might be the last chapter for this fic. I am not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Again, Gravitation and the characters belong to Murakami Maki. Even though, Gravitation is the best thing in the world and if we could. It would create all chaos between all us fan-girls. lol._

_Tatsuha_

_-_

_It's been a couple days since I went to talk to Yuki, even though I know he's not going to tell them why I'm sad. Heh, I guess I should get back home, and talk to him. Even if he thinks I'm a bra. I think he'll want to make up. At least I hope._

_-_

Shuichi got up to leave, and walked his way home. When he could hear some kids playing outside on the sidewalk. He smiled gently, deciding to turn into an empty ally way so he wouldn't be seen because if they saw him, they would go into the crazy fan-mode and chase him. He loved having fans of course but it was when they would chase him a couple blocks or so when he'd dodge them. It was fun seeing them run past him, and not look back.

_-_

Back at the studio. Suguru, and Hiro were going over the songs together. Hopeing to come up with some good beats, and then have Shuichi listen to them.

"So, do you think Yuki's the reason why Shu's been down lately?"

"Yeah, I think so. As many times as we've seen their life together going like a rollercoaster. It's a possibility that it's Yuki."

Hiro nodded to his words. They both had no doubt that it was him. With all the issues Yuki, and Shuichi had went through together. It would have been predictable.

-

Shuichi reached the house, unlocking the door, making his way inside. It was quiet inside, and was about 6:00 in the evening. He new Yuki was still awake because the door was cracked open, and he was in the room, working at his desk as he worked on his novel. As Shuichi went up to the door, he walked inside quietly, hoping Yuki wouldn't be angry or frustrated with him.

"Hey Yuki, I'm home"

"You damn brat. I've been worried about you."

He had sighed, picking up his mug, and sipped some of his coffee.

"Hiro was here earlier, telling me to talk to you. Should have known he was going to do that. He's always meddling into our things. I'm sorry for what I had said before."

Shuichi's eyes started to water a little. He new how frustrated Yuki had been lately. Trying to get his novel done before the due date, and all. It's frustating when you have to try, and finish something. He didn't want Hiro involved, knowing he would have came over to tell Yuki to talk to him. It wasn't something that he could fix. It would have fixed itself on it's own. Knowing that they both loved eachother. It was pretty simple. It was like two peas in a pod because they both belonged together.

Yuki got up, walking over to Shuichi. Taking his chin into his hand, leaning in, and kissed his lips softly. Giving him a hug afterwards, holding him close.

"I love you, Shuichi!"

"I love you, Yuki!"

He moved back, showing him a gentle smile, and Shuichi would do the same. He took his hand, and made Shuichi get up to follow him into the kitchen. He would make Shuichi dinner, and the two of them would talk. Afterwards they would go into the livingroom to watch the news on tv. Yuki layed on the couch, and Shuichi would be laying in his arms. Smiling as he felt Yuki's warmth against his body. They would stay that way until they both would head to bed. Things were alright now, and nothing went wrong that night.


End file.
